


pretty boy fight

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Post Skam Italia Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: edoardo's cool and calm demeanour breaks when he overhears three boys playing a certain game, and mentions two certain girls.





	pretty boy fight

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hi! Could you please write an Incantava scene where edoardo gets in a fight/argument and eleonora is the one who calms him down? special appearances from federico and eva? Thanks! Love all of your work!

edoardo hated getting his hands dirty, which is why it took quite a lot to get him angry enough to throw hands. whenever he’d hear someone trash talk him and his villa, he simply shrugged them off. he couldn’t be bothered with the average society. they talk about the elite society as if they were on the same level, and they probably will for the rest of their lives.

but edo hated two things that came out of their mouths; 1) things about eleonora, his woman, or 2) eva, his (basically) little sister, the only girl other than the love of his life, that he loved and cared for.

so when he overhears a conversation between three low lives about both of them, it was safe to say that he lost his shit.

 

“you’d bang her? really?” lowlife #1 wrinkled his nose. “that’s probably the shittiest decision you could make, ansel.”

lowlife #2’s, also known as ansel, cheeks burned in embarrassment. “hey! the other two options were vera and jacintha. i’d rather her over them.” he explained, before quickly going on to the next question. “okay, paolo,” he said, “your turn.” he paused for a moment, before continuing. “i got good ones.” he grinned, “teala, eva and eleonora.”

edo tensed up almost immediately. his mouth twisted into a deep scowl. _have they seriously not noticed me yet?_ he thought, _i’m literally right behind them._

it was unfortunate that the three guys didn’t.

paolo grinned. “easy!” he yelled out in complete ecstasy. “kill teala, _duh_ , marry eva and fuck eleonora.” he let out a low whistle. “have you seen that body? she’s for sure a wild one.”

edo’s eye twitched.

#1 snorted. “yeah, she’s definitely wild. wild enough to be dating edoardo incanti.” he said, and then continued. “ and you’d bang her only once? really? get married to her and you’d have her every day. that would be the life.”

#2, ansel rolled his eyes. “eva is fucking hot. plus, she wears like skirts all the time. it’s easy access.” he sighed. “it’d be the dream to take her in school.” he then looked over to #1. "plus, you’re only saying that because eva’s been turning you down since branch school, nathan.” he reminded.

#1, nathan scoffed in attempt to brush it off, especially when his two friends high-fives each other. “whatever. she’ll come around eventually, once she’s done with federico.” his eyes suddenly widened in excitement. “did you guys see that photo she posted, with eleonora, at the beach?” he said, and quickly took out his phone. “i even have a screenshot of it. good Lord, i had to even get of-“

edo pushed ansel and paolo apart and slapped nathan’s phone away. it fell on the ground, making a huge crack on the screen and breaking into two. 

nathan’s nose flared up. “what the fuck, ma-“ he looked up from the ground to face the person.

he paled immediately, and was now as white as his other two friends.

“where’s your damn mouth now, eh?” edo sneered, pushing nathan by the shoulders. “you had a lot to say about my girl and eva, eh? how about you say it to my face now?”

a crowd started gathering around the 3 boys and the man. 

“i-i-“ nathan stuttered, but unable to say anything, especially in the next moment, because edo’s fist connected with his jaw.

“ooo! fight! fight! fight!” the crowd was chanting. it wasn’t everyday where you see such a cool guy beat up some other guy.

“ _cazzo_!” it was fede, breaking into the crowd and to the middle. “what’s the meaning of this?” he had an excited glint in his eye. it wasn’t often that his best friend lost his cool.

“these boys seemed to have gotten big headed, fede,” edo snarled, “and started talking about their sexual fantasies to be with ele and eva.” he emphasised, and nudged his head towards the other untouched boys. the fear was as clear as daylight on their faces.

it didn’t take fede long to land his fist onto paolo, and then ansel. because of the pro and active fighter he was, he managed to punch them _both._ “what did you say about eva, eh?” he barked into ansel’s face, “tell me, coward!”

ansel _obviously_ couldn’t talk, so edo piped up again. dropping nathan from his grip and dusting his hands, he casually went over to paolo. “i can tell you.” he offered, “he said how he’d screw eva at school. and that she provides easy access because she likes wearing skirts for herself.”

fede almost punched the headlights out of the guy.

“ _cazzo_! fede! edo!”

eva ran into the circle, ele following suit. the brunette’s eyes widened at the scene. “shit, edo!” ele cursed, looking at the barely conscious nathan and profusely bleeding paolo. “did you do this?” she was bewildered.

edo barely heard her. instead, he dragged nathan up and pushed him into ele’s direction. “apologise to her.” he ordered, “apologise to her for disrespecting her and her body.”

it wasn’t that nathan didn’t _want_ to follow his order, but he literally _couldn’t_. edo shook him. “APOLOGISE!” he roared.

ele had enough. she forced nathan out of edo’s grip and clutched onto his wrists. “edoardo. calm down, please.” she quietly pleaded. her soft and quiet side had to come out when edo was mad, or in a state of panic.

edo appeared to be calm, but he always did. he was boiling inside. but his temper was finally calming down, especially when ele started running her fingers through his hair. another tactic she found that worked with him.

he shut his eyes tight.

“let’s go, okay?” the girl’s voice soothed him. “let’s go.” she wrapped her arm around his.

edo looked at the two boys on the ground, writhing in pain. he then looked back at the quiet crowd. “let that,” he pointed at the boys, “be a warning to you. think twice before you dare talk about my girlfriend, or eva.”

while ele was calming edo down the quiet, calm way, eva had to yell at fede for him to calm down. for some reason, it was the only way that worked with him.  
when fede had finally come back to his senses, the four of them walked away from the scene.

it would be a long time before nathan, ansel and paolo recovered from the incident, physically and mentally.

 


End file.
